hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki talk:Voting Hub
Please cast your votes on this page. Please write the name of whatever you are nominating in bold, then sign your name underneath it. Session Two- Ends January 31st 2012 December Voting Hub is Up! Featured Story #I, Team Peeta Anna, nominate Brony12's "The Eyes of the Sea" for featured story. I love the description, caption "The Eyes of the sea, sees all" and I think its really well written. Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? 2. I agree! Necterine411 Talk Have a nice day! 00:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month #I, Anna-athena, nominate Toalinfinty as our User of the Month. He's hardworking and writes an awesome fanon, the Price! ~ Hola, Chicha! 16:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) #Ditto ~ Clove1001 ~ I'm eating cereal with a fork! 17:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) #Of course! Necterine411 Talk Have a nice day! 17:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Character Featured Quote Confessions Quote I, TellMeThatYouLoveMe (I know you do, lol) nominate a quote from "Unbearable, Chapter One, Confessions" by Anna-athena. 'The quote is “Do you know anything, anything about me?” I stare at him, with my eyes. He shakes his head and finally seems to understand the seriousness of the situation. I take a deep breath.“From the moment my mother left my dad, I’ve never trusted anyone. Not my mother, not my father. From the moment I was a year old, my father got abusive. He was possessive, he never wanted to let my mother and I out of his sight. If my mother didn’t obey him, he slaped her. I used to cry and cry as a young child. My mother couldn’t take it anymore when I was 5, we ran and ran away to an unknown part of the world named Arizona. She changed our names, my name used to be Mistylake Ocean. Eventually, my father found us, he began to stalk us. He killed my hamster, and spilled his blood all over our front porch. He made calls. Thunder, he promised he would once get even. Going to school…I was worried of my mother, if I was just a minute late coming home, I’d find my mother in tears. I didn’t want to live like that. I found my mother beheaded when I came home from school one day. She was dead. That night, my father, my own father kidnapped me. He had become a blood thirsty serial killer. He killed for joy and happiness. He brought me to District Twelve. I learned how to hunt. How to fish. I didn’t know the rules, I was isolated from social behiveour. I didn’t know that it was illegal to weild a weapon. The man in the white suit caught me. He was going to kill me, Thunder if you hadn’t stepped in. I was just 10 at the time, my father was in prison. When I found you Thunder, I trusted you because you saved me.” '' ''~Asia Madding''''' Mrs. Peeta Mellark 01:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Setting the Scene